Competition
by CaptianKate
Summary: 3 Sanses. One human. Wonder how this'll turn out.
1. Chapter 1

**So I got a little obsessed with the Sans x Frisk pairing and decided to write a story about it. I'm not planning on making this story very long but I would like to hear opinions of my lovely readers in the reviews of what you think should happened. I'd also like to start a poll of who you guys think should win.**

The three stood facing each other in silence. They had come to a conclusion. All three of them loved Frisk. However, there were three of them and only one human.

"Frisk is from my universe, I have a better chance with her than either of you." Classic Sans stated. "You both should just quit before I get a bone to pick with you."

"Ha! You think yer man enough for her?" Underfell Sans chuckled, his red eye glowing. "Ya can't even kill some undead brat when they take over Frisk's body! How are ya plannin' on protectin' 'er if ya can't even kill a kid?"

"I, the magnificent sans-ational Sans, am much better at protecting the human than either of you!" Underswap Sans proclaimed.

The three exchanged glares of challenge.

"Well, seems we can't come to an agreement. How about we let Frisk decide?" Classic suggested.

"Howzat?" Undefell asked.

"We take turns tryin' to charm her and whoever she falls for gets to keep her." Classic explained, both of the other Sanses agreeing.

"Aight." Underfell agreed, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Very well!" Underswap exclaimed. "The magnificent Sans accepts your challenge!"

The three nodded to each other before teleporting away.

…..

Underswap appeared in the Star Sanses Clubhouse, getting his teammates attention.

"Ink! Dream! I need your help!"

…..

Underfell grinned as he walked into his house.

"SANS! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I WAS INFORMED YOU HAVEN'T BEEN AT YOUR POST ALL DAY!" UF Papyrus exclaimed, walking down the stairs.

"Been a little busy, boss." UF Sans said, walking past his older brother, easily ignoring him as he walked to his room.

"WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN BUSY WITH?" UF Papyrus asked, following his brother.

"None of your business, boss." UF Sans said, slamming the door in his brother's face.

"IS THIS ABOUT THE HUMAN AGAIN?" UF Papyrus demanded.

UF Sans just ignored him.

…..

Classic Sans appeared in his living room. Classic Papyrus and Frisk sitting on the couch, watching the most recent episode of The Mettatin Show.

"HELLO, BROTHER! WELCOME HOME!" Papyrus said as Frisk waved at Sans in greeting.

"Heya, Pap. Heya, kid." Sans grinned, moving to sit between them.

 **Should I just make the letters for the names so ya'll know which is which or should I just leave it as 'Classic' 'Underfell' or 'Underswap'? Or do ya'll think I should address them by different names.**


	2. Chapter 2

Underfell:

Fell couldn't stop the grin on his face as he appeared on the front steps of the royal castle. He had texted Frisk, saying he wanted to take her somewhere special and to not wear a skirt. She had agreed and now, here he was, standing in front of the pristine castle, waiting to sweep the human off her feet. The door opened to reveal Asriel, Frisk's brother, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed and a small smirk on his face.

"Howdy."

"Beat it, kid. Where's yer sister?" Fell asked, ignoring the look on the goat boy's face.

"Tryin' to compete for my sister, huh?" Asriel smirked at Fell's look of shock.

"How did you- ?"

"A little flower told me." Asriel cut him off before his smirk became more serious. "Get this through your skulls. If any of you hurt my little sister, you'll have to deal with the absolute god of hyperdeath and not even your little glowing eye trick will protect you."

Fell nodded, not used to see this side of the prince. Asriel let a large grin grow on his face, all seriousness gone. Just as the smile grew on his face, Frisk appeared in the doorway wearing a purple tank top with a flower on it and a pair of shorts with white flipflops. Her hands moved rapidly in sign language as she smiled.

'Hey, Fell. Ready to go?'

Fell nodded and let his carefree grin reappear on his face, turning to leave as Frisk hurried after him. Fell waited until they were out of sight of the prince before wrapping an arm around the human's waist and teleporting away.

Reappearing at their location revealed Fell with his hands covering Frisk's eyes. The sound of rushing water around them. The girl smiled, her hands moving around quickly in her excitement.

'We're in Waterfall, aren't we?'

Fell chuckled, keeping his hands over the girl's eyes.

"Yup, but ya've never been to the top of Waterfall before, have ya?" he asked, removing his hands.

Frisk let out a silent gasp as the scene became visible in front of her. In front of her was a large lake with the bluest water she had ever seen. Running over to the edge, she watching the water fall down to the ground below. She turned to Fell, her eyes wide with excitement.

'It's so beautiful, Fell! How did you find this place?'

"Ah got curious. Waterfall is pretty but where does all the water come from?" Fell shrugged, grinning.

'Very true. I can't believe I never thought of that.' Frisk signed before crossing her arms and putting on a 'duh' face.

Fell chuckled and gestured for the girl to follow him as he lead her to an old shack by the water. Frisk grabbed Fell's attention before signing.

'What is this place?'

"This place? Just somethin' I found it a couple years before ya fell down 'ere." Fell explained, turning to the door and holding it open for Frisk. Chuckling at her hesitation, he stepped into the shack, keeping the door held open. "Don' worry, kid. Ah already cleared it out for ya."

Frisk nodded, letting a smile grow on her face as she walked into the shack and looked around. It was just one big room with a table, a bed and an old couch. It looked like Fell had brought some stuff to make the shack feel more homey. The human turned to Fell with a smile.

'It's very nice. You must spend a lot of time here.'

Fell nodded and sat on the bed, smiling as he watched her walk around. At first, he had thought the human was just a brat that hung around the classic characters. But then she got friendly with UF Papyrus and started hanging around the fell characters. She had made spaghetti with his bro. Listened to Undyne's rants about anime. She had even gotten Mettaton to get a soft side. She had followed him to Grillby's one night and ended up having to be protected by him. It was that night that he had figured out that he loved protecting her. He loved being around her cheerful attitude and since she was mute, he didn't have to worry about getting nagged.

The bed moving beside him caused Fell to turn to see Frisk staring at him. Their faces were inches apart and he ended up getting lost in the humans brown eyes. His arm being shaken was what snapped him out of it.

'Fell, are you ok?'

Fell rubbed his skull, turning to look away from the human.

"Yea, ah'm fine. Jus' a little tired." he said, laying back on the bed.

Frisk nodded and layed down next to him, closing her eyes and smiling at him. Fell ran a hand through the girl's brown hair and closed his eye sockets.

Waking up a few hours later, Fell looked down to see Frisk had moved to cuddle up against him, her head on his chest as she slept, soundly, not feeling threatened by him at all. He smiled at her before closing his eyes and falling back into slumber. It wasn't exactly how he had wanted their date to go but it was a start.

 **So I've been listening to 'To the Bone' nonstop for the last 3 hours since I love it so much. I would like to have several different endings for this story so leaving ideas for what the Sanses could do to woo Frisk would be awesome and make this story progress a lot faster.**


	3. Chapter 3

**History class is a great place to write these chapters.**

Underswap

Swap grinned as he lead the human through the tree. He was glad he had caught the human before they left for the classic universe.

" _Human!"_

 _Frisk turned to Swap, smiling._

' _Hello, Swap. What are you up to?'_

" _It had come to my attention that you are still deeply in love with me therefore I have decided to have another date!"_

 _Frisk laughed silently at the skeletons actions before nodding._

' _Ok.'_

Swap was feeling nervous for the first time in forever and he didn't really know how to feel about it. He just hoped that Ink and Dream had done what he asked. Walking into the clearing, Frisk gasped at the scene in front of her. Colorful lights hung on the trees all around them and a table sat in the center with a white tablecloth that also on the chairs. On the table sat a single candle with plates and silverware.

Swap's eyes grew to stars as he felt himself get really excited. Straightening himself up, he held out his arm for the starstruck human to take.

'Oh, Swap. It's so beautiful. You did all of this?'

"No, I had the help of my fellow Star Sanses." Swap explained as he pulled out Frisk's chair for her. "B-But it was my idea!"

Frisk nodded in understanding as she sat in her seat.

'Well, it's very pretty.'

Swap nodded with a big smile.

"It is nice, right? Perfect for a second date!"

Frisk giggled silently before nodding as Ink melded into existence through one of his ink portals with a waiter's suit replacing his usual look.

"Your meal for the happy couple." He said, setting a large plate, with a cover on it, on the table.

'Thank you, Ink. You look very nice in your uniform.' Frisk signed, causing the waiter to blush a rainbow on his cheekbones.

"He… He… He… Swap thought it would be a good idea to fit the part." Ink explained before winking at Frisk. "Enjoy your meal."

Before Frisk could sign anything, Ink disappeared into thin air. Swap stood and took off the lid, letting the steam float up from the plate of spaghetti.

"Ta da! I know it's been awhile since you've had my magnificent spaghetti! I will fill your plate for you!"

Frisk nodded and handed him her plate which he put a scoop full of spaghetti before handing it back and filling his own plate. Frisk tool a bite of her spaghetti, her eyes widened and she signed to him.

'Have you been practicing? It's better than last time you made spaghetti.'

"Mweh heh heh! Indeed! Alphys and I have had several cooking lessons since our meeting with the other Papyrus'!"

Memories of the UF Papyrus, Classic Papyrus and Swap Sans all trying each other's spaghetti and spitting it out flashed through their heads. Frisk remembered the sad looks in Classic Papyrus and Swap's eyes as UF Papyrus had stormed out. She had been so worried for the boys.

Frisk nodded as she took another bite of her spaghetti.

'That was quite an experience for you, huh?' she asked, sympathy in her eyes

"Nothing the Magnificent Sans could handle! Productive criticism is helpful to make my spaghetti taste even better!"

Frisk nodded again.

'I'm very proud of you, Swap.'

Swap couldn't help but blush at the human's comment. He couldn't help but feel like he couldn't be as good as he was without her. His constant banter about how great he was felt like nothing if Frisk wasn't there to hear it. He just smiled at the human before digging into his food.


	4. Chapter 4

Undertale

Classic Sans sat up in his bed and stretched out his bones. Fell had taken Frisk to Waterfall and Swap had set up a dinner with the help of the Star Sanses. Now, it was his turn to try to sweep the human off her feet. Sans walked out to the balcony that looked over the living room. Frisk and Papyrus sat on the floor, working on a puzzle while The Mettaton Show played on the TV.

"GOOD MORNING, BROTHER! wOULD YOU LIKE TO HELP ME AND THE HUMAN PUT THIS PUZZLE TOGETHER?" Papyrus asked, having noticed Sans walk down the stairs.

"Sure, Pap. Wouldn't want you and the kid to get to bonely without me." Sans joked, causing the human to laugh, silently.

"OH MY GOD, SANS! YOU'RE UNINVITED!" Papyrus exclaimed.

"Aw, come on, Pap. I'm great at lending a hand." Sans joked, holding up a hand and winking.

"EXCUSE ME, HUMAN. I HAVE TO LEAVE SINCE SANS WON'T STOP WITH HIS TERRIBLE PUNS." Papyrus said, standing and leaving the house.

Frisk laughed again as she carefully placed the pieces of the puzzle back in its box. Sans watched as the girl put the box on Papyrus' puzzle shelf and sat down on the couch. Sans grinned. Unlike the other two, he knew Frisk had developed a small crush on him. He had noticed she would watch him. How she would steal his jacket just to wear it even when she claimed she was cold. As a promise to Toriel, Sans had waited for the human to grow up before he tried anything with her.

Well, she was of age now.

"Hey, kid. You wanna come with me to Grillby's?" he asked, grinning as Frisk stood and nodded.

LINEBREAK!

Sans and Frisk appeared in front of the restaurant. Frisk held tightly on Sans' arm as she tried to steady herself from the teleportation. She turned to him, her hands moving.

'I'm never gonna get used to that.' she signed before holding her head.

Sans grabbed the girl's hand, leading her into the restaurant. The usual greetings from everyone rang out as Sans lead Frisk to their usual seats at the bar.

"Hey, Grillby. A double order of the burg, a side of fries and a bottle of ketchup." Sans ordered.

'Two sides of fries actually.' Frisk signed.

Grillby nodded before turning and walking to the kitchen. Frisk turned to Sans, a knowing smile on her face.

'After what happened the first time, I don't trust you or your obsession with ketchup.'

"I relish the fact that you mustard the courage to say something. I'll take that as a condiment." Sans grinned and winked at the girl.

Frisk laughed silently as Grillby walked over to them with a platter full of food for them. After setting them down, Frisk dug into her burg as the skeleton watched her, lost in his thoughts. He was quiet the whole time they were at the restaurant and instead of taking his shortcut, the two took the path through the forest to get back to the house. Frisk pulled her jacket around herself, tightly, shivering slightly from the cold.

"Hey, Frisk."

The human turned to him, her face showing a slightly shocked expression. Sans never said her name. It was usually 'kid' or 'human'. This was different. The girl looked up at him with curiosity he hadn't seen since she first fell. Sans rubbed the back of his skull, all his previous confidence gone.

"So I've been thinking." he said. "You've been in the underground for a long time."

Frisk nodded, her hands still, so Sans continued.

"And you've grown up quite a bit in our time together. You've become quite beautiful a-actually."

The human's eyes widened at the compliment. Her mother had said something like that when Frisk had decided to grow out her hair. Frisk blinked. Something was different about Sans. He seemed nervous. A look she had never seen on him before. She raised her hands slowly and began to sign, not noticing that both she and the skeleton were blushing.

'Thank you, Sans.' she paused. 'Are you trying to tell me something?'

Sans chuckled.

"Ya kinda beat me to it, girl." Sans said, regaining his confidence. "For monsters, we're only able to form a bond with one other monster that we love. This bond is so powerful that it can't be broken or replaced with another monster."

Frisk nodded, trying to her best to understand what his point was.

"I've been talking to your mother and her only request was that I wait until you're older to tell you this." Sans explained.

'Tell me what?' Frisk asked, her cheeks becoming redder.

Sans looked her dead in the eyes.

"I know you like me. I know you've liked me for a long time. I want to tell you that I feel the same. I love you, Frisk." Sans paused, his facial expression becoming more shy. "I wanted to ask if you wanted to be my mate."

With this, he held out a small box with a small blue band in it. There wasn't much to it, just a smooth material that looked as if it were moving through the band.

"This ring is made from my magic, when you wear it, we'll become bonded forever." Sans explained.

Since she didn't respond, Sans' eye sockets took on a slightly empty look.

"I know this is a big decision. Just take the ring for now and think it over. When you put it on your finger, I'll know you've accepted my proposal." Sans smiled at her, taking her hand and teleporting to the ruins.

He tucked his hands in his pockets and smiled at her again before turning and teleporting away in a flash of blue light. Frisk looked down at the box in her hand. He had been right but she still didn't know what to do.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I'm alive! Sorry it took so long! I started at a new job and I've been experimenting with different kinds of teas that they sell and all my creativity had been aimed towards that! I found this short chapter already written and figured I'd post it. Don't forget to leave your ideas for what you'd like to see in the story in the reviews and I'll try to wrap up this story soon!**

Underfell

He was gonna do it.

He had to.

It was his turn again and he had to do something serious since Frisk had shown up on their doorstep, asking if she could stay with them for a little while. He didn't know what had happened but if Classic had done something to hurt Frisk, he was gonna have a good time.

In order to make the human feel better, Papyrus took it upon himself to make some spaghetti for the three of them to sit down and eat together. This was something the three usually did whenever one of them was having some kind of problem with their life. The three sat around the table and Papyrus would scoop platefuls of pasta for each of them. Frisk would sign a 'thank you' and Sans would nod to his brother. Then, Papyrus would sit down and they would start eating. Tonight wasn't any different aside from the fact that Fell couldn't stop looking at Frisk, who kept her eyes downcast. Papyrus, usually the one to kill the silence, spoke up.

"SO, HUMAN, ANY REASON WHY YOU DECIDED TO STOP BY TONIGHT?"

Frisk looked up at him, for some reason, she had been avoiding eye contact with Sans all night, and she simply smiled as her hands signed towards him.

'Just wanted to see you guys. We haven't hung out together in a while. I missed you guys.'

As soon as Frisk looked down at her plate to get a bite, Papyrus and Sans exchanged a look between them. Silently arguing about what they should do about their situation. In that moment, Papyrus had never felt so lucky that he was the only monster in the underground that could calm the storm that was his brother.

"IF YOU WOULD EXCUSE US, HUMAN." Papyrus said, earning a nod from the girl before turning to Fell. "SANS, HELP ME WITH SOMETHING IN THE KITCHEN."

Fell nodded and followed his brother out of the room before he exploded.

"I swear if that classic idiot did anything to her, I'm gonna-" Fell started as soon as they closed the door before Papyrus cut him off.

"HE WOULDN'T HAVE THE GUTS TO DO ANYTHING TO HER. YOU'RE ALL IN LOVE WITH HER AND FROM WHAT I'VE LEARNED ABOUT THAT UNIVERSE, THEY DON'T HARM THE ONES THEY LOVE INTENTIONALLY." Papyrus stated.

"I don't give a fuck if it was intentional or not! If Frisk so much as mentions anythin' he did, I'm gonna have a good time!" Fell snared, his eye glowing bright red.

"CALM DOWN, SANS. WE NEED TO APPROACH THIS STRATEGICALLY."

"Fuck strategy! I don't need strategy to beat the shit out of that fuck!"

"YOU NEED TO APPROACH THIS IN A WAY THAT WON'T HARM THE HUMAN. SHE'S CLOSE WITH CLASSIC SO IF SOMETHING BAD WERE TO HAPPEN, SHE'D GET UPSET. EVEN IF HE DID SOMETHING TO HER."

Fell grumbled, hating the fact that his brother was right. He shoved his hands in his pockets and glared up at the taller of the two.

"Fine, whaddya got in mind?"

 **Sorry it's so short!**


	6. Chapter 6

Underswap

Swap stood at the front door to the palace holding a bouquet of echo flowers. Each flower said a compliment Swap had thought of about Frisk. He had heard of what happened with Classic. The monster had proposed to her. He had admitted his feelings and asked her to be his mate. Swap had never expected something like that from his counterpart. He had to do something. He wasn't going to let Classic steal away the human he had been pining for ever since she appeared in the underground. After knocking on the door, he was greeted with Queen Toriel, who was smiling at him, kindly.

"Hello, Swap. What brings you here?" she asked.

"Hello, Queen Toriel! The Magnificent Sans is here to visit the human Frisk!" Swap declared, showing he brought flowers.

Toriel laughed at his adorableness, holding a hand over her mouth before lowering it and softening her smile.

"That's very sweet of you, unfortunately, Frisk is staying at the Fell brothers house for a few days. She said she wanted to spend some time with them and that they hadn't had a sleepover in a while." Toriel explained. "Did you want me to tell her you stopped by?"

Swap felt his heart drop before changing back to his confident self.

"Of course! Let the human know that the magnificent sansational sans left her these echo flowers!" He exclaimed, handing the queen the bouquet.

"Alright, goodbye Swap." Tori said, taking the flowers and closing the door.

Swap clenched his fists. It wasn't Fell's turn to woo the human. He had to get backup. Focusing his power, the skeleton disappeared into the air with a burst of light blue light and teleporting to the Star sanses club house.

As soon as he got to the house, he took out his phone and pressed a button before holding it up to his head.

"Star Sanses! Unite!" he exclaimed.

As soon as he put his phone back in his pocket, the two other star sanses appeared in the club house.

"Swap! What's wrong?" Ink asked, walking over to the blueberry.

"We've got a problem! The human Frisk is staying at the Fell brothers house and Classic had proposed to her! We must plan something to sweep her off her feet! The magnificent sansational sans cannot fail to woo the human!"

"Alright! What do you have planned?" Dream asked.

Swap grinned as his eyes transformed into stars.

"A plan that will knock the human off her feet!"

Later, Swap knocked on the front door of the Fell brothers house. He held another bouquet of echo flowers. The door opened to reveal Fell Papyrus.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE UNDERSWAP SANS?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"I am here for the human Frisk! Where is she?"

"SHE AND SANS ARE AT HIS CABIN FOR DINNER. I AM AWARE OF THE COMPETITION BETWEEN YOU, MY BROTHER AND CLASSIC AND I WILL JUST INFORM YOU THAT YOU DON'T STAND A CHANCE AGAINST HIM!"

Swap narrowed his eyes before putting on a grin and looking up at the taller skeleton.

"I, the magnificent sansational sans, am not worried! I will sweep the human Frisk off her feet before my counterparts can even touch her!" With that, Swap turned on his heel and ran off, more confident than ever. "Mweh heh heh!"

Later, Frisk and Fell were laying on the bed in Fell's shack with the skeleton running a hand through her brown hair. Silence filled the shack but neither minded. They were comfortable enough around each other to not be bothered by silence. Frisk could feel herself drifting to sleep before a buzzing from her pocket woke her up. Stretching slowly as Fell stopped running his hand through her hair and gave her a curious look, Frisk took her phone from out of her pocket and checked the message on her phone.

'Human Frisk! I would like to invite you to a concert tonight that I, the magnificent sansational Sans, am sure you're sure to enjoy!'

The message was from Swap obviously, Frisk couldn't help but giggle at the message.

"What's it say?" Fell asked, peeking over the human's shoulder.

Reading through the message, Fell had to try not to growl at what he read.

'So that blue idiot has something planned for my Frisk.' Fell thought, frowning.

Frisk smiled and turned to Fell, her hands moving in sign language.

'Can we go back to your house so I can go? I wanna see what this concert is.' she asked.

"You sure, girl? I've never known ya for liking loud concerts. You want me to go with you?" Fell asked, standing from the bed.

Frisk smiled and nodded.

'I won't be gone long. You should relax while I'm gone. Swap won't let anything hurt me.'

Fell nodded and held out his hand to the human. Teleporting back to the house, Frisk smiled at him before going up the stairs to a room the brothers had given her for when she stayed at the house. Papyrus entered the room from the kitchen to see his brother standing in the middle of the living room with his hands in his pockets and glaring at the floor.

"BROTHER, WHERE IS THE HUMAN FRISK?"

"She's going to some kind of concert with Swap. He's got something planned for her." Fell growled.

"SWAP? YES, HE STOPPED BY EARLIER ASKING FOR HER. SAID HE WAS CONFIDENT HE WOULD WIN HER OVER."

Fell turned when Frisk left her room, smiling at the brothers before waving and leaving the house.

 **"I'm gonna follow her. I'm not letting that blue idiot steal away my girl." Fell growled before turning and leaving the house after her.**

 **Cliffhanger! Mwahahaha!**


	7. Chapter 7

Underswap (again)

As soon as Frisk got to the meeting area Swap had told her about, she was greeted by a large stage with each of the star sanses instruments as well as a microphone in the center of the stage. Frisk was confused as she walked over to the stage before a familiar memory flashed into her mind of when she was a kid, after the monsters had been freed. The singing. The only thing she thought she had been good at when she was younger, when Swap Sans was the only one who had heard her singing voice.

" _Come on, human Frisk! Your voice is more lovely than my magnificent cooking!"_

Frisk giggled at the memory before she was greeted by each of the star sanses standing on the stage in dramatic poses.

"Human Frisk! I welcome you to the concert of the Star Sanses and invite you onto the stage to show to us your beautiful singing!" Swap exclaimed.

Frisk laughed before walking up the stage to meet her friends.

"Your microphone madam." Ink said, suavely in such a way that Swap would be worried if it wasn't for the case that Ink was married to Error.

Frisk took the microphone before signing to the boys.

'Are you sure about this? I haven't sung in years.' she asked.

"Of course, Frisk. We believe in you." Dream said, cutely.

Frisk nodded, filled with determination as the music began. Ink started the song.

"If you're evil and you're on the rise, you can count on the four of us taking you down."

"Cause we're good,and evil can't crush our dreams" Dream sung.

"We'll win the fight, and then go out of Nice Cream!" Swap sang, fist pumping the sky as he winked at Frisk, who laughed as excitement filled her.

From the shadows, Fell clenched his fist as he glared. He knew exactly what the blue idiot was planning and he didn't like it.

"We... are the Star Sanses, we'll always save the day!" The four sung.

"And if you think we can't."

"We'll always find a way! That's why every universe, believes in Ink, Blueberry, Dream, and Frisk the Human"

Frisk was now dancing to the music the star sanses played, not noticing Ink wink at Swap.

"If you could only know, who we really are." Ink sung.

"When we discovered worlds, far out beyond the stars." Dream smiled.

"We were amazed to find, their beauty and their worth." Swap chimed.

"So we will protect our friends, and every universe… Every universe, yeah we will protect them!"

"I will fight for the ones made by me, so they'll live in peace and harmony." Ink sung.

"I will fight in the name of justice, and everything that I believe in!" Swap chimed.

"I will fight for all the things they they dream of, their hopes will not be crushed by any foe." Dream smiled cutely.

The music cut as Frisk sang her solo, her eyes filled with pride and joy. For the first time in a long time, she felt proud of herself for what she did to help those in the underground in every universe.

"I will fight against everything, that wants to destroy them and all their homes."

"Yeah, the odds are against us, this won't be easy, but we're not going do it alone!" They cheered.

"We. are the Star Sanses," Ink sang, the music started back up.

"We'll always save the day!"

"and if you think we can't" Frisk sang.

"We'll always find a way!"

"That's why every universe, believes in Ink, Blueberry, Dream, and Frisk the Human!"

As soon as the music ended, the group fell into fits of giggles. Happy for the return of memories and each other for everything. Swap took his chance and wrapped his arms around Frisk, who thought it was a hug only to be surprised by a kiss from the blue Sans.

That was the last straw, Fell came out from his hiding place and let his energy be released.


	8. Chapter 8

Undertale

Sans sighed as he wrote his name on his snow pompf. He sighed. It had been several days since his confession to Frisk and now he was worried she would reject him. He had put so much work into his ring for her. Even putting his own magic in it. If she rejected him for one of his counterparts, he wouldn't know what to do.

His phone ringing brought him out of his thoughts. A text from Shyren.

The monster with a beautiful singing voice often texted Sans whenever she found something or heard things she was worried about. After he had saved her from a rogue monster years ago, the shy girl began to trust him more and more until it had noticibly become claimed that she saw him as he protector. Of course, she loved spending time with Frisk due to how patient the human had been with her when they first met.

She had texted him about how she was spending time with her universal counterparts when she saw Fell and Swap enter the woods by her lake in the span of a couple hours so she knew when the two different versions of megalovania started playing.

The fact that she had mentioned she saw Frisk in those woods with the two made Sans' magic go cold.

Without second thought, Sans teleported to where he felt Swap and Fell's magic the strongest and found himself in what looked like a battle zone.

Fell stood on one side of the clearing with his eye glowing red as he glared at Swap, who stood on the other side of the clearing with both of his eyes glowing. Frisk stood over by Dream and Ink, who stood in front of her protectively. Sans teleported over to them and, after making sure that Frisk was ok, asked what was going on.

"We were having a concert when Fell just appeared and started fighting! Swap is trying to make him calm down but it just turned into a battle!" Dream exclaimed, staying close to Frisk.

Ink took out his paint brush as his eyes narrowed in anger.

"That underfell ruined everything!" he growled.

Sans nodded and turned to Frisk, sadly noticing she had yet to put on his ring.

"You're ok? No scratches or anything?" he asked.

Frisk nodded, her eyes showing gratitude as they flickered between him and the two sanses sending constant attacks at each other.

"Good. I'm going to finish this." Sans said, his powers activating.

Turning towards the two sanses, Classic put one hand in his pocket while the other was covered in his energy. He reached out and felt for the two sanses hearts before taking hold, causing them to freeze and seize their attacks.

"What's going on here?" Classic asked, ignoring his own version of megalovania as he tried to remain as calm as possible as his magic held the hearts of the other two on the battlefield.

"Stay out of this! This fuck deserves what I'm going to do to him!" Fell exclaimed.

"I did nothing wrong to deserve anything!" Swap yelled back, looking more angry than any of them had ever seen.

"You kissed Frisk, you blue idiot! That's playing dirty!"

"I don't recall any rules that claimed it was playing unfair." Swap shot back, crossing his arms.

Classic glanced at Frisk, who was slowing walking over with a curious look on her face, both Ink and Dream standing behind her with worried faces as they glanced at each other.

"Besides! You took Frisk away when it was my turn to spend time with her! I would say that's playing pretty unfairly." Swap claimed, glaring at Fell.

"Frisk came to me at my house! I wasn't goin' outa my way to play dirty like you!" Fell growled as he struggled with Classic's hold on him.

Frisk was now standing next to Classic. Her eyes wide.

"Frisk?" Classic asked, only to gasp as his magic was shocked and Fell and Swap lunged at each other.

The human rushed forward, Classic missing her arm as he reached out to grab her.

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger but I thought I'd mention only a few more chapters until this fic is officially over.**


End file.
